


Après tout, Aimons-nous

by InrainbowzZ (Inrainbowz)



Series: Siblings [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Childhood Trauma, Family Feels, Future Fic, Gen, Light Angst, Past Child Abuse
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 09:33:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3062834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inrainbowz/pseuds/InrainbowzZ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Des années plus tard, ils réparent encore les erreurs de leur enfance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Après tout, Aimons-nous

Gaara cligna des yeux. Plusieurs fois.

Temari et Kankuro regardaient ailleurs, déterminés à ne pas croiser son regard.

Les autres ne comprenaient rien à ce qui avait bien pu refroidir ainsi l'ambiance. Il avait suffi que le garçon aux cheveux rouges déballe leur cadeau pour qu'un silence pesant s'abatte sur l'assistance.

Les trois ninjas de Suna n'y prêtaient guère attention, chacun plongé dans un souvenir étroitement lié à la cruauté des enfants et à un ours en peluche curieusement semblable à celui que le Kazekage serrait involontairement entre ses mains.

* * *

« Hey regarder, c'est le démon !

-Vite, allons-nous-en ! »

Les enfants s'égaillèrent en riant dans l'air de jeu qui fut bientôt vidé de toute présence humaine, sous les yeux emplis de douleur d'un Gaara alors âgé cinq ans.

Le caractère habituel de la chose ne la rendait pas moins difficile à supporter. Il les observait souvent de loin, pendant de longues heures d'amère contemplation où il se demandait pourquoi ses semblables ressentaient-ils le besoin de se réunir en bande et de faire ce son étrange qui venait du fond de leur gorge et qui semblait tellement leur plaire. Il s'installa sur la balançoire encore agité par les départs des autres enfants et regarda le soleil se coucher sur les hauts murs d'enceinte du village.

Il mit un certain temps à le remarquer.

Là, par terre, près du bac à sable. Il y avait quelque chose qui trainait sur le sol poussiéreux. Gaara s'en approcha prudemment.

C'était une peluche. De forme animale, s'apparentant vaguement à un ours, avec de gros bouton noir en guise d'yeux dont l'un semblait d'ailleurs près de céder. Il était dans un piteux état mais le jouet abandonné remua quelque chose dans le corps de l'enfant. Il hésita un peu – les autres n'aimaient pas qu'il touche à leurs affaires – mais il finit tout de même par se saisir de l'ours.

Il était plus doux que son aspect miteux ne le laissait penser. Pris d'une impulsion subite, il serra la grosse peluche dans ses petits bras, aussi fort qu'il le pouvait. Sans qu'il ne puisse se l'expliquer, la tête ronde de l'ours blotti au creux de son cou lui donna subitement envie de pleurer.

« C'est à moi. »

L'enfant sursauta si violemment qu'il faillit échapper la peluche. Il était tellement perdu dans ce moment d'abandon impromptu qu'il n'avait pas entendu arriver la petite fille. Il avait un peu de mal à reconnaitre ses traits dans la lumière déclinante – il remarqua seulement à cet instant que la nuit était presque tombée.

« C'est à moi » répéta-t-elle un peu plus fort.

Gaara la dévisagea longuement, muet. Elle essayait d'être ferme, la paume ouverte dans sa direction pour réclamer son bien, mais il percevait très bien la distance qu'elle refusait de franchir entre eux, les tremblements qu'elle essayait de cacher en enfouissant son autre main dans la poche de son short. Elle devait avoir deux ou trois ans de plus que lui pourtant, mais son visage autoritaire était peu convaincant.

« Tu veux le récupérer ? » demanda-t-il finalement.

Elle avait tressailli imperceptiblement au son de sa voix. La mine du petit garçon s'assombrit. Il se sentait mal, vraiment très mal ce soir, plus mal encore que les autres jours. Elle hocha lentement la tête.

« Alors tiens. »

La petite fille sursauta à son tour, de surprise. Elle ne s'attendait clairement pas à ce que ce soit si facile. D'ailleurs en apercevant son ours dans les bras de l'enfant-démon, elle avait déjà mentalement fait une croix dessus. Mais le garçon tendait la peluche vers elle, regardant ailleurs. Il semblait sur le point de pleurer. Il mordait férocement sa lèvre inférieure – pour l'empêcher de trembler ? – et elle pouvait voir ses yeux brillant de larmes contenues refléter les lumières vacillantes du parc. Elle hésitait soudainement.

Gaara commençait à avoir mal au bras. Il avait froid, et il était très fatigué tout à coup – plus moralement que physiquement. Qu'est-ce qu'elle attendait ?

« Tu peux le garder… si tu veux. »

L'enfant oublia un instant comment respirer.

Elle n'avait plus l'air tendu ou apeuré. Peut-être un peu gêné par son audace, mais rien de plus. Il pensa un court instant qu'elle avait peur de le récupérer de ses mains mais son regard encourageant le persuada du contraire. Il ramena lentement la peluche contre sa poitrine, comme si un geste trop brusque allait la faire changer d'avis.

En voyant les yeux de l'enfant aux cheveux rouges, qui brillaient à présent d'un tout autre éclat, la petite fille se dit qu'elle avait bien fait. Elle trouvait difficile d'être méchante avec un enfant aussi adorable. D'ailleurs elle avait toujours eu un peu de mal à comprendre pourquoi ses camarades s'acharnaient sur lui, mais elle n'avait pas son mot à dire. Elle lui sourit brièvement, et s'en fut.

 

 

« Gaara. Où as-tu eu ça ? »

Temari désignait avec un certain scepticisme la peluche rapiécé que son frère tenait dans la main. Ce n'est pas vraiment le fait de ne pas reconnaitre l'objet qui l'avait interpellé – après tout son cadet en avait un bon nombre, leur père pensant sans doute pouvoir combler le besoin d'affection d'un enfant avec des peluches – mais c'est surtout qu'elle ne l'avait jamais vu leur accorder le moindre intérêt, alors qu'il trainait ce machin depuis des jours sans vouloir le lâcher.

L'enfant adopta aussitôt une position défensive, protégeant l'ours du regard de sa sœur en essayant de le faire disparaitre entre ses bras trop petits.

« Je… je l'ai trouvé. »

Ce n'était pas entièrement faux.

« Mais regarde-le, il est foutu ! Tu vas pas garder ça, c'est crade ! »

Et sur ces mots, elle fit un pas en avant dans le but très clair de récupérer le jouet disgracieux.

La réaction ne se fit pas attendre. Le sable jaillit de nulle part et s'interposa entre l'aîné et son cadet. Elle eut un mouvement de recul instinctif. Le regard vert d'eau de l'enfant était déterminé et il resserra son emprise autour de la peluche.

« Pff, fais comme tu veux… » lâcha-t-elle, furibonde, avant de s'éloigner. Kankuro, qui avait assisté silencieusement la scène, la suivit sans un mot. Gaara resta seul dans sa chambre désertée et ferma les yeux en enfouissant son visage dans le ventre mou de l'ours.

Pendant un temps on ne vit plus jamais l'enfant-démon sans cette peluche. Temari essaya plusieurs fois de le convaincre de l'abandonner, mais en vain : Gaara, avec toute la spontanéité des enfants de son âge – même s'il n'était pas vraiment un enfant, n'en avait pas le droit – s'était attaché à l'objet à une vitesse fulgurante : personne ne pourrait jamais comprendre ce qu'il signifiait pour lui. Sa propriétaire d'origine ne lui adressait plus jamais la parole et se contentait de le rejeter constamment, comme tous les autres, mais ce n'était pas si grave. Il lui était reconnaissant.

Il retrouva plusieurs fois le corps fatigué de la peluche profané par la haine que lui vouaient les enfants. S'il n'était pas assez attentif ils parvenaient parfois à le lui dérober et lui faisait subir toutes sortes de torture mais la peur des représailles du monstre les empêchait de le détruire définitivement. Gaara réparait inlassablement l'ours, le rafistolant comme il le pouvait. La première fois qu'il l'avait retrouvé à moitié démembré, il était allé voir sa grande sœur :

« Temari, tu pourrais le réparer, s'il te plait ? »

Elle s'était énervée.

« Je t'ai déjà dit de me lâcher avec ça ! Va-t'en, débrouille-toi ! »

Pourtant elle avait envie de l'aimer, ce petit frère qu'on lui avait fourré dans les bras du jour au lendemain. Mais en grandissant elle avait compris ce qui se cachait derrière l'animosité des adultes, elle avait compris pourquoi sa mère lui avait été enlevé si subitement. Et malgré toute sa volonté à se comporter comme une grande sœur, la peur, et la haine, était venu se loger dans son cœur également.

Quand il avait demandé à Kankuro, celui-ci n'avait même pas daigné lui répondre. Il avait détourné les yeux et l'avait ignoré. Il n'était pas assez fort pour aider son petite frère. Pas assez fort pour affronter tout le village, pour porter secours à l'enfant qui se perdait un peu plus chaque jour. Gaara n'avait plus jamais osé redemander.

Gaara n'était qu'un enfant, et son frère et sa sœur également. Ils étaient jeunes, bien trop jeune pour assumer le fardeau de cette existence honnie pour des raisons qu'ils ne comprenaient même pas. Alors les deux aînés se tinrent à distance. Ils regardèrent sans intervenir leur petit frère qui passait des heures à s'occuper seul de l'ours, à le rafistoler et à murmurer au jouet sans vie des paroles dont ils devinaient la teneur. Ils furent témoin également de l'acharnement que mettaient les autres à faire du mal à l'enfant, par l'intermédiaire de cet ours miteux. Ils tentaient d'ignorer chaque nuit les pleurs de leur frère qui ne dormait jamais, détournaient le regard quand il les suppliait, en silence, de le regarder dans les yeux. Ils ne firent rien pour lui.

« Temari… ils sont encore en train de mettre cet ours en pièce…

-On ne peut rien faire Kankuro. Ça ne nous concerne pas. Ce ne sont pas nos affaires.

-Mais il l'aime, grande sœur, il l'aime vraiment, cette peluche.

-Et alors quoi ?

-Il n'avait jamais aimé quoique ce soit avant ça. »

Et Temari mettait fin à la discussion, s'énervant subitement ou prenant la fuite avec une piètre excuse. « Je ne peux rien faire » se répétait-elle. « Je n'ai rien à voir avec ça ».

« Mais il… Gaara, c'est notre frère, hein ? »

 

 

Un jour, la petite Temari sortit acheter quelques pièces de tissus et deux gros boutons noirs et brillants. Elle passa l'après-midi entière à redonner à cet ours en peluche un semblant de dignité. Elle avait décidé qu'elle était assez grande pour décider si elle avait envie d'aimer quelqu'un ou pas. Elle espérait juste qu'il n'était pas trop tard.

Il était trop tard, en fait.

Le soir venu, elle attendit avec son frère que Gaara revienne – il était sorti quelques heures plus tôt pour faire ils ne savaient quoi. Ils attendirent, attendirent longuement, et finirent par s'endormir sur la table de la cuisine.

Ils furent réveillés par un raffut incroyable, et des hurlements de bêtes sauvages.

Gaara était là, dans sa chambre, en train de détruire avec méthode tout ce qui s'y trouvait. Les jouets, les meubles, les vêtements. Le sable sifflait à leur oreille. L'enfant criait, pris de folie, en se tenant la tête entre ses mains.

« Gaara ! Gaara, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Il était déjà trop tard.

Quand le petit garçon, de six ans à peine, releva son visage vers eux, ils se figèrent d'horreur.

Ses yeux étaient empli de colère, de soif de sang et de carnage. Et au-dessus de son œil gauche, sur la peau pâle de son front était gravé en rouge sang le kanji de l'amour.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Gaara ! »

Temari voulu s'approcher de lui. Elle passa les deux semaines suivantes à l'hôpital.

L'ours resta soigneusement caché dans un coin de son armoire.

* * *

« Merci, grande sœur. »

**Author's Note:**

> Pour l'anecdote débile, quand j'ai regardé Naruto à l'époque j'avais absolument pas pigé qu'ils étaient frère et soeur, et j'ai toujours du mal à intégrer l'idée.


End file.
